Cirque Du Max!
by Fang's penpal
Summary: A mysterious circus. An awful event. And a new life as a... Cirus preformer! Crazy events ensue as the flock gets wrapped up in the underground world of circus preforming...


**New story. Why? Because I want to. **

**Split Personality: Geez. Can you stick to one story?**

…**No. **

A stiff breeze blows through my hair. The winds of change, as it would appear. Well, where would you get that crazy idea into that avian hybrid skull of yours, Max? You ask. Because, as I soon noticed, the wind's origin was from a giant fan blowing wind from inside a humongous circus tent.

"The circus!" Gazzy screeched. "Can we go, Max?"

"Puh-lease Max?" The other two youngsters chimed in.

I turned to Iggy and Fang. "What do you think, guys? How would you like to see the circus?"

"I would pretty much like to see anything." Iggy retorted. "Well, expect for a snowy mountain, but those ain't that great."

"Great." Fang said sarcastically. "Lets go watch freaks do lame stuff not nearly as cool as what we do, like, everyday."

I scowled, turning back to the three youngest.

"The circus it is!"

After receiving our tickets, we ventured in to the tent, where we took our seats next to the exits, just in case. We were soon greeted by a tall, pale looking man. He wore a purple striped suit and top hat. Upon further in speciation, I realized the pupils of his eyes were a deep purple.

"Contacts." Fang whispered, being the skeptic as usual.

"Welcome, one and all!" The man shouted to the audience. "Today, you will plunge into the world of the strange and the deranged. The impossible and the improbable. The hair-raising and the horrifying!"

"The disgusting and the disease infested." Fang snorted under his breath. I elbowed him, though he did have a point. The tent was old and dirty, as though it hadn't been cleaned in ages. Even the man possessed the skin tone of a corpse.

"Our first act, I am proud to announce, is a man called Clay."

We all clapped, though some had a incredulous look upon there faces.

A man about 6'2 stepped out. He smiled, then started to speak.

"I'll need a volunteer." He called out. His voice sounded strange, almost as if his throat was falling apart, his voice deepening, then rising, then cutting off altogether, all in one sentence.

He chose a volunteer, an eager looking young man, who quickly climbed the steps to the stage.

"Whats your name?" Clay asked.

"Jimmy." The man answered.

"Put her there!" Clay said, extending his hand toward Jimmy. Jimmy took his hand in a firm grip, only to recoil in horror moments later. He stared in awe at Clay's hand, or what used to be a hand, any way. My eyes widened as I, too, stared at his hand. I had been smooshed, as if someone had made a hand out of Playdo then gripped it with force. Clay's fingers hung uselessly, but in seconds, reformed to create his fully functional hand again.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" He asked with a grin. "Watch this." He then took a hammer off a table that had been placed there moments ago, laid his hand on said table, then brought the hammer down on his outstretched hand with as much force as he could muster. He lifted his hand so everyone could see. There was a hammer sized indent in hand, which quickly filled out again.

"Thanks, you've been wonderful." He called, then quickly walked off.

After Clay's performance, I didn't think anything could totally blow my mind any more the he had. I was in for a surprise.

"This next act, I am proud to announce, will be The Man Squid!" Immediately, a grimace spread across my face. The _man _squid? Seriously?

"The Man Squid is highly unstable, so please, NO LOUD NOISES! This could mean life or death."

As he stepped off left, a man stepped on right, followed by a- HOLY CRAP! I gasped in awe. There, following the beckoning man, was, well, a man squid.

The man squid was about 7'2, built skinny yet muscular. But instead of a man's head, he had the head of a squid! His arms were actually tentacles, dangling from his torso. The humongous eyes on his head proved to further creep me out, as they were staring right at me!

I glanced over at Akila, whom was up on all fours, growling under her breathe. Uh-oh. Before I could stop her, she let out a bark that seemed to shatter the silence like a sneeze in church. A LOUD sneeze.

The squid man reared his head, letting an awful screech erupt from wherever his mouth was. In a split second, his tentacle slashed out, grabbing Total's leg.

"I say!" Total recoiled, but two late, as the monstrosity started to reel him in.

"Total!" I yelled. I dived forward, letting my wings snap out and gliding towards the creature.

It nearly had Total, so I plunged my boot into its face. It flew backwards, hitting the wall. About ten men rushed out from behind the stage, carrying thick chains. The wrapped him up and dragged him off stage.

The man in the purple suit quickly stepped out onto the stage.

"Please, go out the nearest exit. You will receive full refunds or get tickets for a later showing."

My flock and I started to leave when the man's voice cracked through the air.

"Not you." I stopped. "Come here. All of you." We did as we were told, surprised we actually listened.

"You have wings." He stated, as though to himself.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I sneered.

He ignored me.

"You all have wings?"

"Well, yea. Cept for Akila."

"Hm… You lost me lots of money today. This is one of our prime locations. I believe it would be your duty to… pay us back."

"I ain't giving you a cent!" I snorted.

"No. You can… work it off."

"As roadies?"

"As performers!" He called delightedly.

"Do we have a choice?" I asked solemnly.

"Nope." He answered.

"Well, I guess we better start working on our acts."

**First chapter finished! Yay. I know, it was a crappy ending. It will get much better soon! **

**Remember to R & R & R!**

**Split Personality: What does that mean?**

**Relax, Read, and Review!**


End file.
